Many high performance engines include specialized parts that are expensive to produce and to maintain. Persons with knowledge of cars can readily identify engines that have been enhanced with after market engine components to increase their performance. Although all car enthusiasts would enjoy having their engines running at peak or at a minimum high performance, some simply cannot afford the engine components to accomplish this dream and do not mind paying a reduced rate for “hot” or stolen parts. As such, the theft rate for high performance engine components is quite high and to date the prior art has yet to find a way to successfully deter or eliminate this problem.
Audible alarms are quite popular as a theft deterrent but over the years thieves have been able to quickly silence alarms, open the hood, remove and/or strip the engine in record time. Thus there needs to be a practical solution to protect engine components beneath the vehicle hood in a new and novel manner that does not damage the vehicle's exterior yet effective as a deterrent.
Accordingly, the various embodiments and disclosures described herein satisfies these long felt needs and solves the limitations of the prior art in a new and novel manner.